Paper Walls
by faithfullly
Summary: A new girl is moving into the apartment beside Finn's, and he quickly notices that the walls aren't as soundproof as he thought they were. AU Finchel. Birthday present for Kadee.


**A/N: **Yay, a new oneshot! This one is especially for Kadee, since it's her Birthday, so happy Birthday, hun! It's also based on a prompt from Finchel-Prompts on Tumblr, called "Paper Walls". I had a blast writing it, so I hope you guys enjoy it as well!

**Rating:** M for smutty smut smut

**Pairing: **Finchel

* * *

><p>With a sigh, Finn entered the door code at the front door of the apartment building he lived in. One, four, nine, seven – as usual. He stepped inside, making sure that the door locked after him. He took the stairs – as usual. Walking up to the third floor had felt tough in the beginning, probably because he wasn't in any good shape when he moved in, but now he could take the steps two at a time. He stopped by his door, fumbling for the keys in his leather jacket.<p>

When he shoved the key inside the keyhole, something caught his eye. The name plate on the apartment beside his was gone. He shrugged it off, yanking open his usual, stiff door. Mrs. Thompson, Finn's last neighbor, had been quite a pain the ass. She was an old, burly woman who loved spying – preferably on Finn. She knew at what time he went to sleep, when he had dinner, and even when he went to the bathroom. Finn could swear she was sitting with a glass against the wall, listening to what he was doing through it.

He was glad she moved. Finn had no idea why she moved, or where – but he didn't even care. Someone had probably had enough courage to finally report her. Finn would never have done that. First, he didn't have the heart, because despite all her obsessive and creepy spying, Mrs. Thompson was the sweetest little grandma ever – and second, he didn't want to get in that mess.

Finn threw his keys aside as he entered his apartment. He took of his jacket and threw it aside as well, not bothering to hang it up anywhere. It had been another tough day at work, and Finn wasn't longing for anything else but a silent afternoon in front of the TV. He dropped down on the couch, reaching for the remote, when he suddenly heard a thump.

There was someone in the other apartment, and Finn could hear it. Mrs. Thompson had always been really quiet. Sometimes during night, Finn might've heard her snore or something, but she barely ever had any sounds during the day. Finn's couch was right against the wall that connected the two apartments. He had no idea what was on the other side, because he had never been inside that apartment (despite that Mrs. Thompson had invited him over several times), but there was a noise behind it.

Finn spent the entire night listening for sounds behind the wall, keeping the volume on his TV really low. He had no idea that someone had already moved in there while he was at work. He could hear the footsteps on the other side of the wall, until they got too far away for him to hear. They were light and quick, so it couldn't be another old senior like all the others who lived in the same apartment complex as Finn did.

The next morning, Finn was woken up by another noise from his new neighbor. This time, it was something hitting against the other side of his bedroom wall. Finn remained in his bed, listening for a moment until he started feeling like a creeper, and decided to get up. He had a quick breakfast before getting dressed for work. He smashed his door shut, making sure that it was properly locked. He turned around, his eye once again getting caught in the name plate on the door beside his. There was a name on it now. Berry. That was a special last name.

Then he saw her. She was walking up the stairs, and Finn just stopped. She wasn't some old, crazy woman. She was young – probably around his own age – and he could swear he had never seen a prettier face than hers. She had brown, curled hair that fell perfectly over her shoulders. Finn gave her a quick smile before passed her down the stairs. He didn't even dare to see if she smiled back, but he stopped halfway down the stairs, to look when she entered her apartment. After staring at her closed door for longer than necessary, he left for work.

Finn barely dared to go outside anymore. He had no idea what he would say to her if he met her and she actually spoke to him. Every day when Finn got home, he looked in through the glass door before entering the door code, just in case _she_ was there. He sometimes saw her walk to the parking lot from his bedroom window, and he soon learned to go to the bedroom as soon as he heard her front door slam shut, hoping that she was going to her car.

She always left and came home at the same time, and Finn quickly learned her working hours. She usually left at 7AM, and he always made sure to let her leave first, to avoid meeting her – he would've felt way too awkward. She got home at 5PM, about an hour after Finn had gotten home. He could always hear her front door slam shut all the way to his living room, and that was the signal for him to turn down the volume on his TV.

Going into some kind of stalking-mode whenever his new neighbor got home soon developed into a habit for Finn. He didn't even notice until he one night leaned closer to the wall, to hear what she was watching on TV, and he felt like somewhat of a stalker again. She was watching the same channel as he was. Pretty Little Liars was on. Finn only watched it to maybe get a clue of what kind of girl she was.

Finn learned her entire schedule. He knew all her comings and goings, when she had dinner, when she watched TV, when she took a shower, and when she went to sleep. It crept him out to know that Mrs. Thompson probably knew all those things about him while she still lived there. He had done a good job keeping quiet for the last week, though, mostly because he was being the one stalking on his new neighbor now.

She liked to sing. She had an amazing voice, and hearing it through the wall when she was showering made Finn shiver with delight. He always scooted really close to the corner in which he knew her shower was when he heard her turn the water on. She was standing just a few feet from him, naked and singing her heart out, the only thing separating them being a wall. Finn heard every single lyric she sang. Barbra Streisand. She was probably a famous singer or something, probably on Broadway.

Sometimes Finn lay awake at night, trying to encourage himself to dare to go out and actually meet her, maybe ask her out on a date or something, but he always ended up telling himself that it would just be embarrassing. One night, after Finn had gone over all those thoughts and turned over in his bed to go to sleep, he heard a sound. It was a kind of buzzing sound, and Finn had to sit up to see if he had forgotten to turn off his laptop, but he hadn't. He turned his head, realizing that the sound wasn't coming from his room – it was coming from_ her_ room.

Finn didn't have to think twice before understanding what the sound was, and what she was up to. He leaned his head back to the headboard of the bed, listening closely. She was masturbating, he knew it. She had a vibrator, and she was literally sitting a few inches from him on the other side of the wall, masturbating. Just the whole situation turned Finn on. He could feel his erection growing inside his boxers, groaning silently in desperation.

He couldn't take it anymore. In a swift motion, his hand was wrapped around his length, stroking up and down slowly, listening to every little sound her vibrator made on the other side of the wall. He moaned, thinking about the sight of her masturbating, speeding up his pumping. In no time, he had forgotten about the fact that she could probably hear every single sound he made, moaning out loud as he spilled over his own hands, throwing his head back against the headboard with a slam.

Little did he know that she had heard it all. Every single sound that had escaped from his lips, she had heard it all. At first, she had stopped in movement, finally realizing that he could probably hear her too. For a moment she had thought about putting away her vibrator and try to go to sleep and just forget about it all – but then there was his moaning, and it turned her on even more. She kept going as well, masturbating together with him, listening to his moans.

It quickly turned into a habit. Almost every night, after about 11PM, Finn would hear the same buzzing sound that always made him excited and ready, and they would sit on opposite sides of the wall and just pleasure themselves in sync with each other. Finn was the one who moaned the most, while he had only heard her breathe deeply a few times before she probably realized he could hear her.

Despite the fact that they were kind of masturbating together every night, they never talked or even met. Finn didn't even know her first name, and he doubted she knew his. Finn still waited until she had left for work before he could leave, and he was even keener on not to bump into her than he was before. After all their nightly activities, it would've been even more awkward to meet in the staircase now. She probably felt the same way, because Finn could hear her high heels against the floor outside in the hallway, and her footsteps seemed even more rushed than before.

As the days went by, Finn started hearing a change in the sounds she was making during their little moments of intimacy. He was starting to hear some kind of whimpering moans from her, and he had to lean his ear to the wall to listen to her. Finn got even more excited knowing that she was enjoying this as much as he was, and he gladly moaned in unison with her.

One night, Finn had already been ready to go to sleep, thinking that they weren't going to do anything that night. He had crawled into bed and closed his eyes with a sigh, when he suddenly heard the buzzing sound again, followed by a few soft whimpers. Finn sat up in the bed and listened to her, instantly feeling himself getting hard again. He shoved down his boxers, gripping his length eagerly before starting to stroke himself slowly, moaning as well.

He felt himself getting close to another release when he suddenly heard something else. She had said something between her moans, but he had happened to miss it. He slowed down the rhythm on his pumping, easing up to the wall. There it was again, and this time he didn't miss it. She had said his name. She had _moaned _out his name. He was so shocked that he couldn't even continue. She knew his _first name. _She must've noticed that he was no longer making any noises, because she stopped as well, and there was an almost awkward silence.

Finn leaned back against the headboard, his eyes wide in shock. He couldn't believe his ears. Had she actually just moaned "Finn" on the other side of the wall? Finn pulled up his boxers shakily, despite that he still had a full hard-on, and was far from finished. He leaned back against the headboard, wondering if she was feeling as awkward as he was right now.

Suddenly there was someone at the door. His doorbell rang out through the entire apartment, and Finn quickly scrambled out of bed, grabbing a pair of sweatpants that he pulled on before going to open. His heart almost stopped when he opened up and saw her standing there. Her face was red and flustered, she was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and pajama pants, and she looked up at him nervously.

Finn opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't have time to do so until her lips crashed onto his. She pushed herself on him, making him stagger backwards. He pulled her inside the apartment, barely having time to close the front door behind them. Their lips never parted while Finn backed into the living room. Her arms were around his neck and she was desperately forcing her tongue in Finn's mouth all the time, moaning loudly.

Finn had intended to take it to the bedroom, but they somehow ended up toppling over each other and landing on the living room floor. She was on top of him, her lips still firmly on his. He felt her grind herself against his erection, and he moaned into the kiss, causing her to break it. Her hands were quickly on the waistband of the sweatpants Finn had put on before opening the door for her, and she sucked on his lower lip while pulling them down along with his boxers. Finn hissed as her hand ran over his length, and he couldn't help but smirk as she gasped at how big he actually was.

She was wearing way too much clothing to Finn's mind, and he almost violently tugged at the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing, before slipping it over her head and revealing her breasts to him. His hands were quickly on her breasts, massaging them softly. She moaned, closing her eyes as he flicked his thumbs over her perked nipples. In a swift move, Finn flipped them over so that he was on top. His mouth found her left nipple, swirling his tongue around it and sucking at it eagerly. "Finn…" she moaned, and he could swear that his name on her lips sounded even better when he heard it directly like this.

He hooked his fingers in the waistband of both her pajamas and her panties, shoving them down aggressively. Finn broke the kiss just to see her reactions when he inserted a finger in her clit. She squirmed and moaned under him, and he couldn't help but moan as well, because she was _so_ wet. He started pumping the digit inside her, enjoying the sounds she was making. "Finn…" she moaned his name. "I – I want you."

Finn positioned himself at her entrance, leaning down to her ear, blowing in it carefully. He sucked at her earlobe while slowly pushing his length inside her. He groaned at how tight she was, but he was relieved when she just moaned softly, letting him know that she at least wasn't getting hurt. He filled her completely, and after a few careful thrusts he picked up a pace, still going slow.

"Faster, Finn." she moaned softly, bucking her hips at him. Finn couldn't say no. He couldn't say no to masturbating together with her on opposite sides of a wall – so how could he be able to say no to actually have sex with her for real? Finn picked up a faster pace, pulling himself out of her almost completely before thrusting back in with force. He moaned out loud, trying to keep himself from not coming as fast as he did during their nightly masturbating moments.

He could feel her walls clenching around him, and his thumb landed on her clit, rubbing circles around her to help her come as well. They both moaned out loud upon reaching their peak at the same time, Finn spilling inside her when her walls tightened around him. They rode out their orgasms slowly, Finn thrusting inside her until he felt completely drained and her body had grown limp under him. He rolled off of her, lying down beside her. He looked at her closely, his breathing heavy. For the longest time, they both just stared at each other before she got shy and had to look away.

"Uh… hi." he finally whispered.

She giggled at him. "Hey."

Finn eventually learned that her name was Rachel and she was, very true to Finn's guesses, a Broadway actor starring in a production right now. Despite that the events of their relationship went ahead of themselves, they both soon got to know each other really well, and Finn had to admit that he really liked every single trait of Rachel. He didn't know that much about her in the end, despite that he had practically been spying on her for weeks.

They never really made it official, but Finn guessed that they were kind of a couple now. Finn made sure to meet her every morning before going to work. If she wasn't out of her apartment before he was, he usually stood in the stairway, waiting for her to come out so that he could kiss her good bye. When she got home from work, Finn ran out to open the door for her so that she wouldn't have to use the door code. They kissed their way up to their respective front doors, before going separate ways without even speaking.

Finn still listened to her every move on the other side of the wall, and he knew she was listening to his every move as well. Sometimes he knowingly turned up the volume on his TV while he was watching the news, and he could hear her giggle on the other side of the wall, before she knocked it. Three times. _Come over, Finn. _They did spend a lot of time in each other's apartments during the days, mostly lying around in the bed, on the couch, or on the floor like they did the first time they met in Finn's apartment. During the night however, they were both in their own beds, a few inches from each other with just a wall separating them.

Sometimes late at night, Finn could hear a buzzing sound, and it always brought a smirk to his face. His hands immediately found their way down his boxers, and he would moan out her name to tease her. He knew it was only a matter of time before he could hear her moan his name as well, followed by three quick knocks on the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading, don't forget to review!


End file.
